


Girl Fight Tonight!

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls in town get affected by a spell. Julie Brown cringes in despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Fight Tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/4/99

The night was dark and the air uneasy as a large crowd of teenagers flocked to the park in the center of town. Normally, no one would be out after dark in Sunnydale, but things were strange tonight. There was something that called them

" _Girl fight tonight/ Girl fight tonight_ "

Willow nudged one of the girls standing next to her. " _There she is._ " 

Cordelia jerked her head toward the girl walking toward the crowd. " _I'm gonna kick her blond butt._ " 

Buffy pointed at her two friends. " _Hey girl, I want to talk to you._ " 

The three faced each other. Buffy was the first to speak. " _I've seen the way that you check him out/ When you think I'm not around/ Mentally undressing him/ Trying to shut me down_." 

Willow ignored her and turned to Cordelia. " _Well, you know, last night he told me/ All those nasty things that you said._ " 

Buffy butted in, turning on the cheerleader as well. " _You asked him if he gets lonely/ Now you're asking to be dead._ " 

" _Girl fight tonight! / Shoobedoyoubettershooboparunaway._ " The growing crowd chanted. 

Cordelia sneered. " _Revenge is gonna be so sweet._ " 

Harmony raised her arms and waved people back, giving the participants room. " _Girl fight tonight/ Shoobedoyoubettershooboparunaway_ " 

Buffy glared at her. " _Your lips are gonna kiss the street._ " 

Shoving her way between them, Willow poked Buffy in the chest. " _You only want him 'cause I want him/ Back off girl or else._ " 

The crowd cheered. " _Girl fight tonight!_ " 

Cordelia shoved Willow aside and gave the Slayer an evil look " _I hate the way your sweater fits._ " Turning her attention to Willow, she smirked. " _I hate your baby talk._ " 

Not to be outdone, Willow placed her hands on her hips " _I can read your dirty mind/ I've watched you watch him walk._ " 

Buffy moved so that she could see them both. " _When you told him he looked like Rob Lowe/ That was the last straw._ " 

Willow nodded and smiled a fake smile in Cordelia's direction " _So now I have to tell him/ That you wear a padded bra._ " 

Xander smacked Oz on the arm. " _Girl fight tonight/ Shoobedowayoubettershoobopadrunaway/ Oh we're gonna have some fun._ " 

Wesley shook his head in confusion. " _Girl fight tonight/ Shoobedowayoubettershooboparunaway/ Blood and mascara will run._ " 

Buffy wrinkled her nose at Cordelia. " _We'll see how long your tan lines last/ When you're in a body cast._ " 

Oz hummed a bit then nodded. " _Girl fight tonight!_ " 

" _Ohhh, only love is fair/ She'll rip out your hair._ " Harmony conducted the crowd like a master. 

Buffy and Willow glared at each other, completely ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be best friends. " _Now I'm declaring war_ ," they sang in unison. 

Cordelia backed off, tugging on Willow's sweater. " _You know she's killed before._ "

Willow shook her head and shrugged Cordelia off. Staring into Buffy's blue eyes, she issued the final challenge. " _Cause, I'm a lover and a fighter...BITCH._ " 

The crowd stopped moving. " _Whooooaaaa!_ " 

As the two girls faced off, the crowd started again. " _Girl fight tonight! / Shoobedoyoubettershooboparunaway_ "

Buffy smiled. " _Revenge is gonna be so sweet._ " 

Shoving began as the crowd took on riot proportions. " _Girl fight tonight/ Shoobedoyoubettershooboparunaway._ " 

Willow smiled confidently. " _Your lips are gonna kiss the street._ " 

Cordelia pushed her way back in and stood her ground. " _You only want him 'cause I want him/ Back off girl or else._ " 

The crowd cheered. " _Girl fight tonight!_ " 

The pushing and shoving gained momentum, sending the three girls into a tangle of limbs on the ground. Muffled curses arose from the pile until a strong hand picked them up and separated them. "What is this about?" 

Three pairs of adoring eyes gazed at the Watcher standing before them in nothing but slacks, a shirt and suspenders. "Nothing, Giles." 

He gave them all a stern look. "Then I think we have work to do?" 

The crowd dissipated, leaving the Scooby gang gathered together in the evening's silence. Oz, Xander and Wesley shrugged and headed back toward the library. Giles glanced at the three girlsno, women standing before them and managed a smile. 

"Shall we?" 

They nodded and followed the others, their earlier rivalry forgotten in his smile. Giles watched them go, following at a much more sedate pace, humming slightly. 

"Hmm," he muttered with a smile. "Girl fight tonight." The idea had potential. 

* * *


End file.
